Revenge of Robin Hood
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Robin seeks revenge from the traitor Gisborne. Will Gisborne live? Delves into a possible dark side to the two brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my thoughts and that's even questionable.**

**Prologue:**

Much and Robin are twins that were separated at birth but did not know until after the Holy Land, and like my twin tend to share a mental link represented by words here. Were Robin has a gift with a bow, Much's is with a sword.

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight since he tends to forget not to kill.

Remember, Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside Robin, so he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of Robin, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Mentor and occasional beta reader.

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Chapter (1)

Robin is frozen in place, unable to move, incredulous as the traitor Gisborne once again pulls his sword out of his side.

From across the castle courtyard Much stumbles briefly as he feels his master's severe pain and shouts, "ROBIN! NO!" In a fury he stops toying with the guards and swiftly slays all eight around him. As he runs across the castle courtyard towards Gisborne he screams, "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Gisborne, remembering his encounter with this seemingly harmless servant in the Holy Land, cowardly drops his sword and runs away as fast as he can shouting, "Guards! To me!" and disappearing around the corner of the castle followed by his guards.

Much stops, swiftly sheaths his sword, and sprints back to his brother's side. Dropping down on the hard stone, he lifts him in his arms and holds his hand firmly over the wound trying to close it, "Not again! Master! Please!" Robin's eyelids flicker open, "I'm still here." Much fearfully shouts, "DJAQ!"

When Gisborne flees, all of his guards hearing his command, lose heart and disengage the members of the gang and flee with their Lord leaving the gang standing about stunned as they watch Much sprint up the castle steps to his fallen friend. When the gang hears Much shout, "DJAQ!" It breaks them out of their stupor and as one dart to the two brothers.

Much in tears pleads with Djaq, "Djaq save him!"

Djaq looks at the blood stained tunic and exclaims, "Quickly, to Matilda's home!" Much picks up his severely wounded brother, pressing the wound closely to his chest in an effort to keep it closed, until Little John quickly takes him away. Much runs with his hand pressed against his master's wound ignoring the pain it causes and runs after Djaq. The gang swiftly follows glancing around them guarding their retreat, making sure no one follows them.

Djaq throws open Matilda's door and shouts, "Matilda! Robin's been stabbed!" Little John gently lays Robin down on one of the cots as Matilda hurries in from another room wiping her hands on her skirt.

Matilda upon seeing the amount of blood cries, "Oh my poor child!" Robin huffs indignantly and Matilda gently laughs, "Well that's a good sign, Much, remove his tunic quickly!" Much frantically rips away Robin's tunic, "Sorry Robin I'll mend it later." Both Djaq and Matilda drop to their knees and examine the wound closely.

Much holds up the tunic and examines the hole closely then frantically exclaims, "The hole is missing some threads!" Both healers nod grimly knowing that they must clean them out of the wound or the man will surly die.

Djaq seriously, "Robin, I'm not going to lie to you this will hurt badly." Both Robin and Much tenses waiting for the pain.

Matilda, holding her hand on the wound closing it, "Wait! I have something that will help. Djaq?" Matilda nods at the wound and Djaq takes over as Matilda quickly leaves and returns almost immediately with a vile of clear liquid, "Much, lift him. Robin, drink this."

Much lifts his brother and Matilda opens Robin's mouth and pours it in, "Swallow damn it boy!" They watch his Adam's apple bob and soon his breathing becomes more relaxed and Much lays the unconscious man back down grateful that he can no longer feel the pain.

Djaq surprised at the quickness of whatever it was that Matilda had given him, "That's a good trick." Matilda briskly, "Later." Matilda reaches towards Robin's wound.

Djaq, wanting to show Matilda what she knows as well tells her, "Wait! We need to wash our hands. Do you have any soap? Much, hold Robin's wound closed we will be right back."

Much does as ordered placing Robin's bloody tunic between his hand and the wound whispering constantly to Robin that he will be alright. Djaq and Matilda quickly return with Matilda impressed, "I didn't know that."

Matilda talking to Djaq, "You have better eyes than me see if you can find the threads."

Djaq looks over the wound closely, "I don't see any… Wait! She takes a pair of tweezers from Will and removes several threads handing them to Much.

Djaq voicing her thoughts, "Since the wound goes the entire way through maybe we can wash it out."

Djaq asks, "Matilda? Do you have any strong mead?" Matilda stunned, "Whatever for my dear? He's out already!"

Djaq calmly, "To wash the wound out with. It's made from honey and alcohol. It should clean and sterilize the wound." Allan hands Djaq his water skin and shrugs.

Djaq looks at him strangely but doesn't ask, instead instructs Much, "Much, hold his tunic under the wound to catch anything that comes out." Much holds the tunic under the wound against the skin as Djaq pulls open the wound and pours the liquid in it. Robin groans as the alcohol does its job and again Much winces with Robin's pain.

Djaq sees Much wince, "Sorry Much." The mead washes straight through with a good amount of coagulated and fresh blood and a few more threads that are caught by the tunic underneath. She rubs the wound as Matilda pours the mead in and two more threads come out. Djaq massages the wound and only blood comes out.

Djaq relaxes, "It's clean. Now let's sew it up so he doesn't bleed to death. He's already lost too much blood." Matilda with Djaq's help meticulously sews up the wound.

Djaq thinking back to what her father had already tried, "He's lost a lot of blood. I need to see if I can replace it… Matilda, do you have a small rubber hose and two hollow needles?" Matilda looks at her wondering why then it dawns on her what she wants to do, "Oh, I know just what you want!" Matilda gets up, rushes away, and comes back with the requested items.

Djaq nodding at the implements, "Now we need to find out who is an acceptable donor. Much you're his brother so you first."

Much looks at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Djaq, "My father has tried this several times in the Holy Land and it seems to work most of the time."

Djaq pours some mead through the hose and needles, "Give me your arm Much." Much curiously holds out his arm wondering what she is about to do.

Djaq looks at him, "This will hurt." and stabs him with one of the needles letting some of his blood flow into a dish. "OW!" She then removes the needle and squeezes some of the blood from Robin's wound onto the blood in the dish and watches. Satisfied when the blood doesn't immediately coagulate, Djaq sighs and tells him, "You're a match. We'll take blood from you and put it through this tube into your brother."

Much anxiously asks, "Will that save him?"

Djaq shrugs, "It will either save him or kill him. But he may die anyway from the loss of blood or infection so it's worth a try. Sit here."

Much sits down next to Robin and Djaq finds a vein and stabs him in his arm with the needle, "OW!" Bright red blood spurts out of the needle with each pump of his heart. Allan who is watching a little too closely is in the direct line of fire and gets a face full of Much's blood. Allan exclaims, "OY! Watch it there mate!" as he steps back and wipes his face to the laughter of the others effectively breaking the tension in the room.

Djaq, trying not to laugh at Allan's discomfort, quickly tells Much, "Much, hold your fingers here." Much holds the tube in place grimacing in pain from the movement of the tube and needle while Djaq takes the other needle and jabs it into the vein in Robin's arm. Blood spurts out of it but not as vigorously, she then connects the tube to the needle and holds it in place.

Djaq explaining to Much and the rest, "Much, your heart is stronger than his so your blood will flow into him and will replace what he has lost." Matilda comes back with some cloth strips and ties them around the needles and tubes to hold them in place.

Djaq leans back and takes a deep breath, "Now we wait. Matilda, how long will he be out from the liquid you gave him?"

Matilda, "Not long. Maybe for a few minutes more, I mostly use it for someone that breaks a bone and I need to reset it."

Djaq nods and rises, "Then I need to make some tonic for the pain and to make him sleep."

Matilda interjects, "I already have some made."

Djaq politely tells her, "I have tasted it. Come, let me show you another way that will make your patients want to drink it." Matilda lifts her eyebrows and waves her had for Djaq to lead the way.

After a half hour Robin stirs and his eyes open. The first thing he sees is Much hovering over him, he sighs and quietly grins, "We've been here before."

Much laughs lightly, "Yes we have." Robin tries to move his arm but can't and begins to panic and as he move he disturbs his wound and shouts out in pain.

Much feeling his pain and distress places his hand on Robin's chest, "Don't move, your arm is tied so you can't."

Robin calms down, still grimacing in pain, and asks, "Why?" Much cautiously lifts his arm up and shows him the tube connecting them and grins, "You lost a lot of blood and I'm filling you back up. My blood is running through your veins now."

Robin humorously, "Oh no… I'll talk all the time now." Much laughs, "Good!"

Much helps his brother to sit up and holds him there then hands him a mug of the brew that Djaq has left for him, which he drinks earnestly knowing it's effects and after a few minutes the pain begins to dull.

After Robin lies back down he asks his brother, "Much, have you told Marian?"

Much, "I had Will run to get her, however she is in Scarborough with her father, and not due back for another couple of months."

Robin sighs, "Then I guess I'm stuck with you."

Much sarcastically, "I love you too."

Robin, "As do I. But you know what I mean."

Much chuckles and sarcastically, "Yes. I'll kiss you if you want."

Robin huffs sardonically, "Don't think so."

Much jokingly, "Wasn't my first option either… You need to trim your beard."

Robin, "Ha! So do you!" They make a satirical face at each other then laugh.

After a few hours Djaq comes back, "Your color has come back so I think we can remove the tube now." First she removes the tube from Robin's needle and watches as the blood spurts across the room, "Good." She hands Much the tube, "Pinch here." She removes the needle from Robin's arm and wraps a cloth several times around it and ties it off. She then removes the needle from Much and wraps a cloth several times around his arm as well.

Djaq sympathetically asks her patient, "Robin how do you feel?"

Robin answers her truthfully, "Better but the wound still hurts."

Djaq answers, "Matilda and I have made something that I think will help." She retrieves a vial of blue liquid and mixes it with some mead and holds it out to Robin. Much helps Robin to sit up and Robin takes the mug and drains it. Djaq takes the mug back and watches, "Well?" After a few minutes, Robin responds, "The pain is going away."

Djaq curiously asks, "Do you feel sleepy?"

Robin, shaking his head slightly, "No… Not yet."

Djaq smiles, "We were hoping you wouldn't."

Robin surprised asks, "What? I'm your guinea pig?"

Djaq hesitates, "Well… sort of. We tried it on Allan first."

Robin startled, "Allan is injured?"

Djaq, "Well, kind of. The waitress's boyfriend at The Haunted Woods pub didn't like his advances to his girlfriend and sort of beat him." Then quickly, "But he's going to be alright."

Robin relaxes, "Oh good, a normal evening." and drifts off to sleep. Djaq looking at the blue liquid left in the vial, "I guess it works differently on different people."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter (2)

* * *

The next day Robin wakes to find Much still sitting next to him but asleep with his head down. Robin quietly, "Much… Much." Much starts and wakes up upon hearing Robin's voice, "You're awake!"

Robin sighs, "Yes Much." Much wipes the sleep from his eyes then checks Robin's wound again.

Robin in amazement, "The pain is still gone, whatever she gave me works." Robin lifts his hand and wipes the sleep from his eyes. Much touches the wound and Robin winces.

Much jerks his hand back, "I guess it doesn't get rid of all the pain though." He puts his hand on Robin's forehead, "Still no fever."

Robin sadly, "Not yet. I know it's coming though. Nothing can prevent it."

Much nods and rests his hand on his brother's arm, "I'll stay here until you get well."

Robin smiles, "I know you will. How's Allan?"

Djaq walking in, "He's doing fine. Much how's his wound?"

Much, "It's not infected yet and there's still no sign of fever."

Djaq, "It's only a matter of time so be prepared." Then motioning with her hands, "Much, get up."

Djaq moves the chair that he was sitting on then motions Will and Little John into the room with another cot. Much gets out of their way and they place it next to Robin's where he was sitting.

Little John explains, "We know you won't leave so…" They laugh as Much sits down on the cot.

Much asks concerned, "Does Matilda mind that we are here? Maybe we need to go back to camp just in case Gisborne shows up."

Will with a grin, "After you killed eight guards in seconds? I don't think so."

Much shrugs, "I only gave them flesh wounds."

Will with amazement in his voice, "Their heads are missing."

Much with remorse, "Oh… Yea… Uh, you saw that… Sorry. I lost myself."

Robin chuckles, "Understandable."

Matilda walks in, "I heard. You will do no such thing! I was there when you both were born and Robin can't be moved. Besides, Djaq and I are experimenting with different herbs. She's shown me so much already. It's amazing how far behind I was on medical treatment and we still have so much to talk about. So you both will stay here." Much and Robin look at each other and together, "Yes mam."

Djaq and Matilda leave together speaking about things the rest don't understand. Much asks, "Where's Allan?"

Will, "He's in the room next door."

Much looks around, "There's enough room in here why not bring him in?"

Robin surprised asks him, "Much are you sure?"

Much shrugs, "I am if you are." Robin nods.

Much, "Besides, it'll give us someone to argue with." All four laugh.

As Will walks out the door, "I'll ask if he wants to." When Will returns and beckons to Little John, "Little John…?" They leave then return shortly carrying a cot with Allan on it and place it at the foot of Robin's cot.

Allan huffs, "Two invalids and a talking monkey."

Much sarcastically comments, "On second thought…" Laughter breaks out and Robin holds his side. Will leaves and returns with two more chairs, they all sit down, and the banter begins with no one being spared.

Suddenly Djaq darts in, "Oh! I wondered where he went. Little John, would you bring in a table so I can put medicine on it for Much to give when needed?" Little John gets up and follows her, after a few minutes they return with a small table, and place it at the head of Robin's cot.

Djaq looking at Much, "I'll bring you the tonics for their pain and to help them sleep then I'll tell you how to mix them." She departs and a few minutes later she returns with several flasks, powders, water, mead, ale, and explains their usage to Much. As she leaves she informs them, "Matilda and I are still experimenting. It's so fascinating! I'll look in on you later."

Much, "Looks like I have a new career field. Nurse."

Robin chuckles, "You're good at it. You already kept me from dying once."

Much tells him seriously, "I have a vested interest since if you were to die I would follow. So you can't."

Robin huffs, "Ha! A servant telling a Lord what to do."

Much contentedly, "As you well know I'm your brother and no longer your servant." Robin expels a raspberry of disgust then laughs, "Yes my Lord. Perhaps you can get this unworthy servant a pint!" Allan upon hearing anything associated with drink, "And Me!"

Much places his hand on Robin's chest, "I will gladly serve you all you want until you pass out when you recover. You too Allan."

Much feeling his stomach growl, "Are either of you hungry, thirsty? I am."

Allan scoffs, "You're always hungry." Much looks at Robin who nods, "My pint?" Much watches Robin wince so he gets up and prepares a tonic for Robin then looks at Allan. He can tell Allan is hurting because he has been keeping his sentences short or not talking at all and makes one for him as well. Much comes back and helps Robin to sit up.

Robin miffed, "I'm not hurting Much!"

Much snorts, "Yes you are. You can't fool me so don't even try. Drink this." Robin gives Much a forlorn look but drinks the tonic.

Much orders, "All of it." Robin tips the mug up and drains it then holds the mug upside down, "Satisfied?" Much grins and assists him to lie back down. Robin sighs as the pain disappears.

Much picks up another mug and takes it to Allan. Allan displeased, trying to be tough like his leader, "You can't tell me I'm hurting. I'm not your brother."

Much chuckles, "Yea, but when you get quiet you are hurting. You can't fool me."

Allan sarcastically, "Yea, I forgot you're not as stupid as you let on." Much helps him to sit and he drinks all of the contents after a chastising look from Much. Much eases him back down then returns the mug to the table and watches as his patients drift off to sleep then walks over and places his hand on Robin's forehead. Robin whispers from his sleep, "M u c h…" He walks over to Allan and does the same. He stands back up and leaves to find Matilda.

Much asking politely, "Matilda, may I get something to eat?" Matilda guides him to her kitchen where she provides him with beef soup, bread, and mead. Much fixes himself a meal and takes it back to Robin's room where he eats it at the table watching over his charges. Afterwards he feels groggy and lays down on his cot and falls asleep. A few minutes later Matilda, accompanied by Djaq, enters the room.

Djaq nods in satisfaction, "Good job. It works." Matilda, "He would have sat up all night worrying." Matilda removes the platter and they leave, a minute later she comes back and covers each with a sheet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (3)

* * *

During the night either Matilda or Djaq come in to check on their charges. Much is peacefully sleeping and neither Robin nor Allan have a fever yet. But Robin's temperature feels a little higher than it should.

Djaq returns to Matilda and wakes her, "Robin's temperature is higher than it should be I think it's starting."

Matilda, wiping the sleep from her eyes trying to wake up, "Now comes the critical time. Do you think our mixture will work?"

Djaq, "Let's hope so. I don't want to lose them both."

Matilda, startled awake, tries to make since of what she said, "Both? Allan is in no danger. He was just beaten up."

Djaq shakes her head and waves the name away, "No, no. I'm talking about Much. I have repeatedly heard him say that if Robin were to die he would die of grief and I believe him. Twins are known to be extremely attached and after living with them for a few years I know just how attached they are to each other, where one goes the other follows."

Matilda sighs distressed, "They are that attached? I should have recognized it, they went everywhere together. It wasn't until Much became his brother's servant that he started to follow instead of lead. They fed off each other, equally guilty of the predicaments that they would get themselves into, and some of the things they used to do would get them hanged now. So we will have to make absolutely certain that Robin survives. Are you going to watch them until Much wakes?"

Djaq thinking about what she was told and compares it to what she has seen is now more concerned than ever but simply answers, "Yes. Then I'll sleep. Good night."

Djaq leaves Matilda and returns to Much, Robin, and Allan and examines the two injured men. Allan is doing fine, the swelling around his eyes is going down and his cracked ribs appear to be healing, so she moves to Robin and gently shifts Much's hand causing Much to awaken, but he relaxes when Djaq tells him that it's only her and Robin is fine. He sleepily watches as she listens to Robin's still strongly beating heart. When she gently replaces Much's hand, he smiles slightly and returns to sleep. She then puts her hand on Robin's forehead. The temperature is even higher than before. There is a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and he looks troubled. She checks Robin's wound and it's beginning to swell turning an angry red. Djaq moves over to the table, wets a towel and drapes it over Robin's forehead. She watches as Robin sighs and his face relaxes.

Djaq reaches over to the table and picks up a knife, then kneels and cuts a lower stitch and lightly presses on the wound. White puss with traces of blood flows out and Robin groans, tenses, and his hand searches towards his wound. Much, feeling his brother's movement and pain, is instantly awake and panicked, "Robin!" Much jumps up and stares closely at his brother's face.

Djaq quickly tries to calm the troubled man, "Calm down Much. It's just me draining Robin's wound." Much relaxes, sits back down on his cot and grips Robin's searching hand with his own and strokes his hair with the other while whispering in Robin's ear that all is well. Robin relaxes somewhat but still gasps and tries to crush Much's hand every time Djaq squeezes his wound. Much in turn winces painfully every time Robin does. Djaq stops when blood flows without any white in it and re-stitches the wound closed.

Djaq sorrowfully, "Much, his fever is starting so you must tell us if anything changes no matter how minor." Much nods but his eyes remain locked on his brother. Djaq leaves with the sample from the wound that she has gathered. Much dips a towel in the cool water, wrings it out and exchanges it with the one on Robin's forehead. Much can feel Robin's fevered mind wandering and thinks calming thoughts to him giving his brother something to focus on.

Djaq returns with a container of honey mixed with a strong mead and spreads it over Robin's wound. Djaq explains to Much who is looking at her curiously, "Honey has a preservative nature and the mead contains large amounts of alcohol. Matilda and I believe this will help."

Allan, who was awakened by Much's outburst asks, "How does it taste?" Djaq smiles and pours some in a mug, helps Allan to sit up, and hands it to Allan who drinks the thick mixture and says, "Aw, it tastes like mead." Much cannot resist prodding the man chuckles, "Well of course! What do you think mead is?" Allan gives Much a raspberry and lays back down.

Djaq returns to Robin's side and looks over the wound once more.

Much with emotional confidence as a tear falls from his eye, "Thank you Djaq, I know it will help. He can't die! He just can't! I trust you both."

Djaq hurriedly tells him, "I'll leave this jar on the table, keep the wound covered with it." and she leaves in a hurry. As she runs out the back door she passes Will who follows her outside and to the other side of the pond.

Will seeing his love distressed, asks her, "What's wrong?" Djaq turns and throws her arms around him holding him close with her head pressed against his chest crying.

In between sobs she replies, "It's what Much said."

Will concerned and almost angry, "What did he say?"

Djaq still crying, "He said that he trusts us, trusts me, to keep Robin alive. As Much told us before, Robin's life hung by a thread the last time he was wounded like this and it was only because of his constant care and attention that Robin survived at all. Now he's trusting us, trusting me, to prevent his brother from dying. I… I can't promise that." She cries harder and Will holds her tightly trying to comfort her, "I know you will do your best and I'm sure Much will not blame you if…" He breaks off not wanting to think about the alternative either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter (4)

* * *

During the following week;

From his own sick bed Allan watches Robin's fevered, fitful, sleep and hears his sorrowful weeping and his desperate calls for Much to stop the pain, to help him, or to let him go so the pain will end. Allan tries to block out Much's weeping for his brother, his pitiful forlorn pleading to God for his brother's life, to take him instead, and his absolute refusal to give up or let his brother die.

The worst are the nights and days of Much's pitiful cries from Robin's cot while lying next to him, holding him tightly, when Robin's intense pain breaks through the tonics and liquids, urging his brother to live, to never give up, that he can't leave him, and his unconditional love for his one and only brother, his best friend.

Allan thinking, _If this is what they are going through that I can see and hear, it must be ten times worse in their minds through that link they share._ In between the fits of his own pain that are only tempered by the small vials that Djaq or Matilda provides Much to administer to him and the tonics that Much makes and helps him to drink, he begins to resent the friendship that the two brothers share, and cannot meet Much's bloodshot eyes as he brings him food and drink. Much's agony seems to bore a hole straight through him and he knows he has to do something but doesn't know how.

The next day;

Allan can no longer stand to hear either of his friend's torment. He sits up and tells Much, "I'm feeling much better."

Much taking his attention away from his sleeping brother, "Well, just hold on. Stay right there." and quickly returns with Matilda.

Matilda doubtful after examining his side seeing him wince when she so much as touches his ribs, "Okay, how do you feel?"

Allan holding back the pain he feels, "Better." Allan slowly stands without help and doesn't wobble.

Matilda, not believing him tells him, "Okay, now, if you can walk out that door you may leave." Allan gather's his strength and will and strides towards the door, as he reaches it he grips the doorjamb sweating.

Matilda sighs and tells him, "You are not ready." Much moves towards Allan to help him back to his cot, "Okay Allen let me help you back." Not trusting his voice, Allan gathers his strength once more and leaves the room. Once out of sight he spots Little John.

Allan, holding onto a chair struggling to remain upright, his voice cracking, "Help me." Little John comes over and helps Allan to stand. When Little John tries to lead him back to the room Allan explains, "I don't want to be treated as an invalid anymore and can no longer stand to listen to Robin die. Please take me back to camp. I'll recover there." Little John, hearing the pain in his voice, nods and helps his friend to leave.

Will watching Little John help Allan mount a horse rushes over, "Why are you leaving? You're not ready!" Allan, trying to remain up right explains why. Will nods, "Wait here." and runs to get a water skin of tonic from Djaq. He returns as Little John, on his own horse, takes up the reins of Allan's horse. Will handing Allan the water skin, "Here take this with you, it's contains a tonic to help with the pain and to help you sleep. I'll check in on you with Djaq later." Allan grins and nods to his friend as Little John leads him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter (5)

* * *

Five days later;

Robin opens his eyes staring up at the roof, with the sun is shining brightly through the window. Robin feels Much holding his hand. As he squeezes it he turns his head, barely above a whisper knowing Much will hear, "Much…" Much's head instantly lifts and his eyes open with a broad smile forming.

Much breathes, "_Robin_!" He moves his hand from Robin's chest to his cheek then to his forehead. With intense relief his eyes watering, "You're still with me!"

Robin's voice a little stronger, "I knew you would never leave me. I could feel you always there at the edge of my mind leading be back, feeding me your strength. How long have I had a fever?" Much moves his hand to the top of Robin's head. He spontaneously kisses Robin's forehead then blushes looking around.

Robin smiles, "It's okay. I feel the same way."

Much sniffs, "Two weeks." He then turns his head towards the door leaving his eyes on Robin and calls out, "He's awake!" He turns back in relief smiling. Djaq, Matilda, Little John, Will, and Allan appear in the doorway.

Much joyfully relieved, "His fever has broken! He's going to be alright!" They gather around him excitedly expressing their joy, but Much is the happiest of all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter (6)

* * *

The next day;

Robin wakes up and quietly, "Uh Much…" Much answers, "Yes?"

Robin tells his friend, "I need to go." and lifts the sheet covering him then stops, "Much?" Much chuckles, "I had to undress you so I could clean you during your fever." Robin nods remembering back to the Holy Land when Much had taken care of him and when he had done the same for Much.

Much asks, "Do you want to dress or just use the sheet?" Robin slowly tries to sit up, but requires Much to help him. Then gathering his breath, "The sheet."

Much understanding, "Let's see if you can stand." He helps Robin to stand and drapes the sheet over and around him like a toga. Robin, looking around, asks, "Where's Allan?"

Much replies, "He's better and is with the rest of the gang. Come on let me help you." Much holds Robin close to him around his waist as Robin drapes his other arm around his brother's neck. They hobble out the back of the house to the outside privy. Much opens the door and Robin steps in then turns to face his friend holding onto the doorjamb while Much unwraps the sheet, but before he removes it Robin grips Much's hand stopping him.

Much looks up at him and huffs, "Like we haven't seen each other before, and besides, I've been wiping your ass for the last two weeks." and finishes removing the sheet standing in front of him to block anyone else's view. He then helps Robin to sit.

Much asks, "Shall I close the door?"

Robin a bit embarrassed, "Yes, I'm not a baby."

Much grinning as he closes the door, "Yep still looks the same." From behind the door he hears, "You bastard!"

Much laughs, "You know I'm not. I'll be right here. Let me know when you're done."

Ten minutes later, Much getting concerned, "Robin? Robin?" When he doesn't get a reply, he opens the door and finds Robin slumped against the rear wall in the corner passed out. Much, panicked, steps inside and pats Robin on his cheeks and shakes him gently. Robin slowly wakes up.

Much sighs with relief, "What happened?" Robin holding onto Much's arm sitting back up bewildered, "I don't know. I was doing fine then everything turned grey and I blacked out."

Much asks, "Did you complete your task?" He looks his brother over, things smell and look fresh. Much satisfied, "Shall I wait?"

Robin, "No, I'm done."

Much reaches for the paper on the wall, "Shall I…"

Robin briskly, "No..." and snatches the paper from him then glares at Much. Much turns his back and steps outside.

In a few moments Robin, "Okay." Much turns back and helps his friend up. Robin again holds onto the doorjamb as Much steps out, and wraps the sheet back around his brother.

Much snickers, "You forgot to shake." Robin snorts and cuffs him lightly upside his head. Much laughs and reaches around Robin's waist and helps him walk back to the house. On the way Robin reaches over and grabs a handful of his brother.

Much jumps and exclaims, "Hey!"

Robin lets go, "There, we're even."

Much chuckles, "Yea, okay."

They laugh as they slowly walk back inside and Robin lies back down on his cot with Much covering him once more. Robin, "Thank you."

Much asks his brother, "Hungry?"

Robin thinks for a moment then replies, "Yes."

Much, glad that he is hungry heads towards the door, "Good! I'll be right back." When he returns Robin is asleep so he places their meals on the table, sits back down on his own cot, reaches for Robin's hand and waits.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter (7)

* * *

A few days later Robin refuses the pain tonic and denies that he is in pain spending his time looking out the window at the twilight sky. Much returns with their meals and places them on the table, moves over to Robin, and raises the sheet checking his wound, causing Robin to slap his hand away, "Enough Much! It's fine! I'll tell you if it starts hurting."

Much replies, "No you won't I know you all too well." and lifts the sheet once more.

Robin laughs, "That you do. Then please, not so often." Much satisfied that the wound doesn't need to be cleaned drops the sheet.

Much, "Okay Robin. Not so often then." and fakes a reach to look at it gathering a humorous glare from Robin. Much and Robin stare curiously at each other and together, "We've been here before." They laugh uncontrollably. Robin holds his side and cringes in pain.

Much regains himself, "I have our dinner." He helps Robin sit up then brings him his meal. He hands Robin a mug, gets his own meal and sits on his cot. Robin raises the mug to his nose and smells it. Then gives Much a sideways look. Much, "Don't worry, it's only light mead."

Robin takes a drink and hands it back to Much. They finish their meal and Much hands him another full mug and Robin empties it. Much then helps Robin to lay back down.

Much takes Robin's plate with his own and places them on the table then returns to his side. Robin begins to feel sleepy and the pain is fading, he looks at Much questioningly and sleepily accuses him, "You said it was only mead."

Much holds up both mugs and chuckles, "This one is." Much holds up the mug in his right hand. "And this one," He lifts his left hand, Turning it over to show it was empty. "Is mead with something to help with the pain and to get you to sleep. You always forget that I can tell when you are hurting."

Robin sleepily, "You tricked me." His eyelids grow heavy.

Much nods, "Yes master, I did." and pats Robin on his shoulder, "Sleep well." Robin can't help but smile and falls into a painless sleep.

Much quietly whispers, "Forgive me for tricking you." He takes the dishes back to Matilda, returns and places two more mugs of pain tonic on the table. He drinks a third one to help him sleep and lies down on his own cot, reaches over and grips Robin's arm, still not confident that Robin is completely well knowing that something is troubling him and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter (8)

* * *

A week later;

Much lifts Robin's tunic and touches his wound. Robin doesn't flinch but does turn his head.

Robin miffed, "What did I say?"

Much huffs, "Hey it's the only time today. Deal with it." Robin harshly expels air through his nose and Much hands him his meal and a mug. Robin, having forgiven Much days ago for drugging him, drinks the mead. They share the meal with small talk but Much can tell that something is still bothering his friend. After they finish, Much returns the plates to Matilda, and returns to sit next to Robin. The rest of the gang have all returned to the hidden camp except for Djaq who is still involved in experiments with Matilda. After a few minutes and Robin doesn't look at him, Much thinking to him, _'What's wrong?'_ Robin hears him but doesn't turn his head, _'What do you mean?'_ Much, _'Something is bothering you. Don't lie, and don't shut me out! I can tell. Talk to me Robin! I care!'_

Robin turns his head and looks at his friend, and with a mental sigh, _'I know…' _

Robin then explains, "It's just that Gisborne has gotten the better of me again and I know I'm better than he is. How did he do it? I can even hold my own against you and you scare him! How did he almost kill me again?" Much can feel his anguish, his defeat, and his hurt ego and sighs, "I'm your brother so I'm not going sugar coat it. Your ego gets in your way. You think you can't lose."

Much can feel Robin's defenses go up in denial as he feels attacked. Much holds up his left hand showing the scar. Robin looks at him then his own scarred palm. He hesitates then grips it with his own and relaxes. Much, "See? If you notice as I do, when we spar you still aren't quite sure you will win, and that's why you do. That's why I do. That's why we win and lose equally. When you fight Gisborne you get cocky and know you will win. But he knows you have an inflated ego and uses that against you. Look at how we leave the castle when we escape with their tax money. We always make a grand exit thumbing our collective noses at the Sheriff and Gisborne daring them to follow."

Robin in denial, "I don't have an inflated ego." Much stares at him and Robin gives in, "Yea, I guess I do. What can I do about it?"

Much, "The next time, don't know you will win, think you might lose." Robin shakes his head, "That's self-defeating."

Much laughs, "Try it and see. Think it's me you're fighting not him."

Robin sighs and starts feeling sleepy. He looks at the mug then at Much, "You didn't."

Much yawns as well, "No. It's just strong and it's affecting me as well. See you in the morning."

Robin, "Thank you." They lie down but don't release hands until sleep takes them, their hands relax but don't separate as if they are still bound together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter (9)

* * *

The next morning;

Robin dresses and stands up, "I think we can return to camp and leave Matilda alone."

Much nods elated, "When you make your mind up there's little chance I can change it."

Robin grips Much's upper arm, "I know Much. If it was up to you I would be surrounded by guards and protected. But that's just not me and you know it."

Much, "Yea, and that's what scares me."

Robin claps him on the arm, "Come on, you're the only guard I need. Let's go." They go find Matilda to let her know it's time for them to leave and share tearful hugs with the only one left that was there at their birth knowing that she still cares.

Robin tells her, "We'll be back to return the favor for all you have done for us." Matilda sweeps them into her arms once again, "You turned to me for help and I loved having you here I need nothing else."

Much and Robin, "But we do."

Matilda gives them a little laugh, "Of that I have no doubt." She squeezes them one last time before allowing them to leave, "My boys…"

Robin and Much leave her home and walk back to their concealed camp. Much abruptly says, "Sooner or later we'll have to confront Gisborne."

Robin shocked, "We?"

Much stubbornly, "Yes. You and I."

Robin confused, "Why?"

Much answers him, "Because I don't believe you can defeat him on your own."

Robin stops affronted, "Why would you say that?"

Much tells him sincerely, "Because it's the truth." Robin turns and runs towards Nottingham. Much nods and follows him.

Much catches up to Robin and runs just behind him. When they reach the castle, Robin and Much stand outside and wait. Much feels a tremble in his gut remembering his time spent in the dungeons being tortured by Gisborne. He flexes his fingers on his right hand feeling them twinge. After a moment, Robin yells at the top of his lungs, "GIS-BORNE!" The court empties of people and in a few minutes twelve guards and Gisborne appear from the castle entrance.

Gisborne taunting Robin, "I see you have brought your protector with you, afraid you can't take me on your own?" Robin takes a step forward as does Gisborne's guards. Much draws his sword, and points it at each of the guards and they step back. Much switches hands and unwraps the leather cord from the grip exposing the ivory and gold below it. Even Gisborne gasps as Much sweeps and twirls his sword expertly from hand to hand. Robin switches his gaze from Much to Gisborne and draws his scimitar.

Much unhesitatingly tells the guards, "This is just between Robin and Gisborne. If anyone else intervenes they will die. That I promise." He then makes a throat cutting gesture with his thumb and the soldiers sheath their swords remembering what happened to the previous eight.

Much nods to Robin, "He's all yours." Then thinking to him, _'Remember what I said.'_ Robin nods and advances to Gisborne expertly twirling his scimitar.

Gisborne swallows hard, and tries to anger Robin, "You know that your puppy dog is still only a servant and belongs to me as Lord of your forfeited estate and I'll have him back after I kill you!"

Much thinking to his brother, _'Don't let him rile you. Keep your calm and lose your ego.'_

Gisborne and Robin circle each other with swords held ready.

Robin takes a deep breath, "You will never have him. He's my best friend and brother, and he's neither a servant nor my puppy dog."

Gisborne, "Ha! I happen to know you have no brother."

Robin remaining focused, "Then you are ignorant. He is my brother and we have proof. If you kill me he inherits the estate and _will_ kill you and all your guards and you know he can do it. Before we returned from the Holy Land the King knighted him he's now Lord Much." He laughs at the look on Gisborne's face, "Ah, you know I'm telling you the truth. I can see the fear on your face. He must have scared you pretty badly in the Holy Land to cause you to run like the cur that you are. Come on and fight me or forever be known as a coward." Gisborne laughs evilly, "Yea, I bet the King nighted him, and I bet Much enjoyed it too." Robin laughs back, "No, unlike you and your lover the Sheriff!"

Gisborne turns beet red, yells, and attacks Robin. Much, _'You have him now. He's off balance. Do it!'_

Robin engages Gisborne with such surreal concentration it deeply frightens the would be assassin. Much watches the guards with his sword drawn. They stand far enough away from the fighting men as they don't get paid enough but don't want to run away either and suffer Gisborne's wrath.

As Robin and Gisborne fight they are seemingly equally matched and engage violently for several minutes. Their confrontation is intense and equal, as their blades flash in the sun, threats and insults are made and countered. Neither is able to get an advantage over the other. They separate breathing heavily for a minute. The wound on Robin's side begins to flare.

Much, _'Robin, think that he's me.'_ Gisborne sees Robin take a deep breath, relax, and calmly advance. This time Robin's attack is different, seemingly random, calmer, like he's not himself. Gisborne becomes frightened and hesitates just long enough for Robin to separate him from his sword and is on the courtyard ground instantly, his sword far from his grasp, and Robin's a scant few inches from his throat. Gisborne can see the anger radiating from Robin's eyes.

The guards draw their swords and advance but Much reacts so quickly that the closest one is on the ground bleeding profusely before they know what happened. Much commanding, "Sheath your swords! Step back!" The guards obey at once, their ingrained obedience to command taking over, having previously been soldiers themselves. He hears one guard whisper to the others, "That's him. The one I told you about. He trained the King! Did you see his sword? I was there when he got it. The Turks were terrified of him and called him The English Demon." The guards stare at this English Demon and take a further step back.

Robin snarls at the helpless man lying on the dirt before him, "My brother doesn't want me to kill you and has stopped me before. He's just too kind hearted but I'm not. You, the Sheriff, and Prince John are a blight on this country and I should kill you." Robin slowly withdraws his sword from Gisborne's throat. Gisborne regains his defiance knowing he's not going to die. Robin sees the defiance return to Gisborne's face.

Robin fiercely, "But you deserve to suffer for the unimaginable torture, torment, and pain that you put my brother and I through. Because of you I almost lost Marian forever and for that alone I should kill you. Because of you I almost lost everything I ever cared about." He thrusts his sword though Gisborne's side and deep into the dirt beneath then withdraws it, drawing dirt into the open wound.

Gisborne screams in pain and holds his side. Robin not letting him go just yet calls out loud enough for all around to hear, "That is for being a traitor for your attempted assassination of the King in the Holy Land!" He thrusts his sword through Gisborne's other side, again into the dirt, and withdraws it. Gisborne howls louder and grabs his other side. He can barely hear Robin through the searing pain. Robin still loudly, "And that is for trying to kill me in the Holy Land!" Robin wipes the blade on Gisborne's clothes then sheaths his sword and kneels next to him with one knee on his chest and removes a dagger from his belt. He holds it up, turning it so the sun reflects from its polished blade and its inscription, for Gisborne to see. Robin tries to hold back his internal hatred for this sadistic brutal man but it shows through and frightens Gisborne to his core. Much keeps the guards at bay by his mere presence, the sword helps.

Robin places the dagger menacingly up against Gisborne's throat leaving a bloody nick, "The King gave this dagger to Much." Much feels Robin's hatred of this evil man and feels what he is about to do, _'Robin No!'_ But the fierce indignation his brother feels towards the acts committed by this man prevents Robin from hearing.

His only thought; Revenge.

The vision of finding his brother, a heart's beat away from death, crumpled and shackled in agony on the feculent cold stone floor of the castle's dungeon, his ribs and fingers broken by the man below him haunts him. Robin growls, "You tortured Much almost killing him to get to me. You kidnapped him, stabbed him, and sold him to Prince Richard, to hurt him and me. I told you and the sheriff _never_ to do that." Robin begins drawing the dagger down Gisborne's chest, "In the Holy Land it was part of our shameful duty in service to the King to torture the enemy to retrieve information, which we have done so to more men than I care to remember. It's just another one of our nightmares that we must endure but I never thought it would come in useful."

Robin continues drawing Much's dagger down Gisborne's chest, in between it and his clothing, the razor sharp double edged blade cutting through his clothes while leaving a bloody red trail leading from his neck to his jewels, he hesitates for just a moment as the heartrending memory of his beloved Marian lying, seemingly dead, from this man's dagger wound on the cave's cold ledge comes flooding back with all of its agonizing intensity, and with a single swift flick of his wrist severs one of them. Gisborne almost passes out from the added pain.

Much sways and presses his hand to his head in bewilderment as he experiences his brother's torment when he found him cowering on the dungeon floor after Gisborne's brutal administrations and his brother's aggrieved heartbreak when he felt that Marian was dead.

Robin with malice, "You are now only half a man as I know you always have been. You will remember this and tell your lover the Sheriff that we have other means to destroy you and him and if either of you so much as touches a hair on my brother or Marian's head again, _I'll finish the job._" With that Robin knocks Gisborne on the head with the end of the dagger effectively knocking him out then wipes the blade on Gisborne's tunic and stands up looking down on the man that stole his estate and his future, and takes a deep shuddering breath.

He turns to Much, and without emotion, "Let's go. We're finished here." Much lunges once more towards the guards, who take a frightened step backwards, threatening them, "You will not follow. We leave the fate of your master to you." He sheathes his sword and follows Robin running out the city gates.

After they disappear the guards rush over to Gisborne and stand over him staring. Gisborne, painfully coming to, hisses, "Get the doctor and take me to my room." The guards remain stupefied standing around him. Gisborne in painful anger, "NOW! Or I'll have all your families killed!" The guards jerk back and move in earnest. Four lift Gisborne, none to gently, and carry him to his room and unceremoniously toss him onto his bed then rush out. After a several minutes a disreputable doctor is at his side.

The doctor drunkenly comments, "You've been stabbed."

Gisborne sarcastically, "Genius! Do something!" The doctor leaves and returns with a bucket of water and rags and washes the two side wounds. He then sews up the two wounds haphazardly and removes Gisborne's hands from his groin then removes his breeches and examines the butchered scrotum. He reaches in and removes the severed testicle, "I'm afraid I cannot reattach this." and tosses it into the fire where it sizzles and pops quickly turning to ash. He takes his needle and sews up the ragged incision made by the dagger causing Gisborne to once again pass out from the pain. The doctor noticing that Gisborne has passed out, under his breath mutters, "You bastard." and resists the urge to spit into the wound but makes the stitches wide and varying for maximum scaring then leaves the Lord to his own devices not caring if the sorry excuse for a man lives or dies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter (10)

* * *

In the forest.

Robin finally slows and places one hand on a tree leaning against it breathing heavily, then slumps down next to it. His hands trembling from the loss of adrenaline. Much crouches down beside him, then sits and leans his shoulder against his brother's. Robin reaches over and pats Much on his chest, "I'm truly sorry Much, I know we vowed never to kill again, but he deserved it from all that he has done to you… to me and to the King." Much, thinking back to his time spent under Gisborne's torturous hand absolves him, "He deserved it and more." Robin looks over and gazes into Much's eyes finding vindication there, "Thank you. That means a lot."

Much relaxes, "Let's rest here for a while until you can walk again." Much shifts over and lifts Robin's tunic and examines the wound. Robin's fight has aggravated it and it's seeping blood but not enough to go back to Matilda's.

Much, "You've aggravated your wound and I know it's hurting but we'll take care of it when we reach Djaq and her supplies." Robin nods placing his hand gently over his wound.

Robin, regaining his breath, "There for a while I thought I was going to lose again until you saved me. I saw what you meant so I changed my attack. I made it more random and it confused him just enough that he gave me an opening."

Much chuckling, "I knew you could."

Robin turns his head and stares at him astonished, "You... You did this on purpose! You knew what you were doing."

Much smiling, "Yes Robin."

Much sighs, "You would have brooded on your defeat for days or months, the pain eating at you from the inside, and destroying us in the meantime. I know you all too well."

Robin relaxes, "Yes, we know each other. What would I do without you?"

Much, "You would do quite well."

Robin peeved, "Stop saying that! You know perfectly well we would die without each other."

Much, "I know. I just like hearing you say it."

Robin, "Then I'll say something else. I love you Much."

Much grins, "And I love you." They sit next to the tree until the sun begins to fade to twilight.

Robin sighs, "We need to get back, it's really starting to hurt now."

From a distance they hear a woman's voice, "Robin! Much! Where are you?"

Much chuckles, "Djaq." Robin nods and Much helps him to his feet. They round the tree to find the gang coming towards them.

Little John both upset and relieved asks, "Where have you been? Matilda said you left hours ago!"

Much thinking quickly, "We, uh, had something we needed to do." They look curiously at them.

Robin recognizing that they won't let Much's explanation go, "We'll tell you after Much has made us dinner." Much glares at his former master.

Robin explains, "You know I can't cook."

Much laughs, "I know." and makes a face at the thought of Robin's last try and flashes his twin a mental picture. Robin sends a fist in his direction to punch him on the arm but Much is no longer there, already running towards their camp.

Robin takes off running after him ignoring the pain in his side, "I'll get you for that!" The rest of the gang laugh after them and as one, "Brothers!" and follow them laughing.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch).

I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)


End file.
